Not That Different
by CherryLove713
Summary: Isabel decides she wants more out of life than Alex can give her and leaves, but is she gone for good?


Title : Not That Different  
  
Author : CherryLove713 / Melissa  
  
Show / Book : Based on the tv show Roswell and the song 'Not That Different' by Collin Raye  
  
Rating : G  
  
Summary : Isabel decides she needs more than Alex and leaves to find what she's looking for.  
  
Author's Notes : Hey guys. Another song fic, I know, but I do have a quite a few of these lying around, just waiting to be posted :) I hope you enjoy it!  
  
***  
  
She said we're much too different We're from two separate worlds And he admitted she was partly right But in his hearts defense he told her what they had in common Was strong to bond them for life  
  
~  
  
Alex watched her as she packed, her long blonde hair spraying over her shoulders and covering her face from his view.  
  
"You don't have to do this," he whispered.  
  
Pausing for a beat, Isabel's hands trembled before she regained her control. "Yes, I do."  
  
Coming the rest of the way into the bedroom they'd shared for 2 years now, Alex sighed and reached out for her arm, stopping her from placing another sweater in the suitcase. "Isabel.I love you. We can make this work." He got a short view of her face as she quickly glanced at him and he could see the tears threatening to over spill. But, like always, Isabel was trying to be too strong and not show it.  
  
"We're not the same Alex.it won't work."  
  
"We're more alike than you think Isabel," Alex insisted. "And I'm not giving up without a fight, you hear me? I love you," he added with emotion. "And I know you love me too."  
  
"Don't do this Alex." she whispered.  
  
"Do what? Isabel.we're meant to be together."  
  
~  
  
He said look behind your own soul and the person that you'll see  
  
Just might remind you of me  
  
'I laugh, I love, I hope, I try  
  
I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry  
  
And I know you do the same things too  
  
So we're really not that different.  
  
Me and you'  
  
~  
  
Picking up her suitcase, Isabel wiped at her eyes in an attempt to stop herself from crying. "I need to go Alex."  
  
"Fine.but can I just ask you to do one thing?"  
  
Looking back at his face, Isabel could barley make herself nod her head.  
  
Reaching for her cheek, Alex wiped away the one, single tear that was sliding down. "Think about what I said; we're not that different Izzy."  
  
~  
  
Now, she could hardly argue with his pure and simple logic  
  
But logic never could convince a heart  
  
She had always dreamed of loving someone more exotic  
  
And he just didn't seem to fit the part  
  
~  
  
Alex closed his eyes as he felt her pulling away. This was it; she was actually leaving him. Had he really thought that him, simple, little human Alex Whitman was gonna be able to tame her wild heart? Feeling her gaze, Alex opened his eyes and looked right back, pleading with his eyes her to stay. He could see her waver some as she leaned froward and softly placed her lips on his.  
  
Kissing her back, Alex closed his eyes once more and knew this could quite possible be the last time he ever got to kiss her. Her lips finally left his and Alex heard the door shut quietly. Finally opening his eyes, Alex stared at the door.  
  
~  
  
So she searched for greener pastures  
  
But never could forget what he whispered when she left  
  
~  
  
Isabel turned away from the window; away from the bright, beautiful sunrise. Holding the back of her neck, she sighed and closed her eyes, wondering what she was doing now. It had almost a year now and she was still not happy; still hadn't found what she was looking for.  
  
Opening her eyes, Isabel slowly walked over to her bed, sitting down and opening the desk, pulling out the solitary picture frame. Running her fingers over his face, Isabel could still hear his voice whispering to her as she walked away.  
  
~  
  
'I laugh, I love, I hope, I try  
  
I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry.  
  
And I know you do the same things too  
  
So we're really not that different.  
  
Me and you'  
  
~  
  
Looking at the picture that was still placed right beside her side of the bed, Alex stood there for a while, wondering where she was, what she was doing. Had she found someone else to love? Closing his eyes as a pain ached in his heart, Alex had to turn away from the picture of them, arms around each other as they laughed. It had almost been a year now and he still couldn't even talk to other girls.  
  
What was the point? Isabel Evans would always hold his heart. Hearing a knock on his apartment door, Alex left the bedroom and walked to the door, opening it. Seeing the familiar face and the tears coursing down it, Alex was speechless.  
  
~  
  
Was it time or was it truth?  
  
Maybe both lead her back to his door  
  
And as her tears fell at his feet, she didn't say 'I love you'  
  
What she said meant even more...  
  
'I laugh, I love, I hope, I try  
  
I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry.  
  
And I know you do the same things too  
  
So we're really not that different.  
  
Me and you'  
  
~  
  
Isabel's voice was barley above a whisper by the time she finished. Looking into his eyes, she could see all the love and heartache that was still there from when she left. Reaching out to brush her tears away, Alex let his fingers linger on her face before suddenly pulling her into his arms, telling her that she wasn't getting away again.  
  
Letting out a slight sob, Isabel caved against him, promising never to try again. She was finally home and wasn't going to leave.  
  
~  
  
We're really not that different.  
  
Me and you  
  
***  
  
The End 


End file.
